Drabbles  for Fanfic Bakeoff Monthly Prompts
by skargasm
Summary: Drabbles of between 100 - 300 words on the prompt given at the beginning of the month, along with a 'secret' ingredient for which you get extra points!
1. BRIGHT

**Title: ** Discovery  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words: **140  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary:** Xander has a new obsession...  
**Warnings: **Implied M/M

* * *

Xander was initially surprised how much he enjoyed photography. Willow was impressed with the photo he had taken of Tara for her birthday, especially as somehow her aura came through on the image, outlining her head like a halo.

But of course, the real reason for his new obsession was Spike. Discovering that Spike showed up on digital photos had been enough for Xander to spend a week's salary buying the best digital camera he could afford. And the latest picture was his complete and utter favourite. The brightness of the flash had not disturbed Spike's sleep, and the resolution showed the utterly flawlessness of his skin, inviting touch. Yes, this was his current favourite although how much Spike would complain about Xander taking photos of his dick and framing them for his desk at work remained to be seen...

* * *

**Title:** Turnabout  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 143  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary:** Spike liked working with a captive subject...  
**Warnings:** Implied M/M sex, bondage

* * *

This digital camera malarkey was actually quite a bit of fun. Ignoring the muffled sounds coming from his subject, Spike leaned forward and squinted through the viewer. So much more sophisticated than the cameras he had used earlier in the century. But of course, the resolution of those cameras was so inferior – even the brightest of flashes couldn't catch the tang of the sweat that trickled down the muscles of Xander's chest as his breath heaved. Nothing could compare to vamp sight as he admired the smooth, tanned skin stretched out before him. The beautiful contrast between the shiny metal of the bracelets holding his boy in place, and the thick, strong wrist attached to the writhing body. His boy said the memory card could hold a **lot** of photos and Spike could see himself really enjoying this new hobby. A lot.

* * *

**Title:** Timer  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 145  
**Rating:** MA  
**Summary:** Spike & Xander enjoy photography together  
**Warnings:** M/M sex

* * *

The timer was worth the money. Looking through the photos that had been taken periodically made Xander horny but it was nothing compared to their effect on Spike. He had never seen the yellow eyes shining so brightly as Spike scrolled through the images that had been taken. The resolution was impressive, catching the fine grain of Spike's skin as his hand slid down Xander's thigh; the crispness of the hair at Xander's groin so dark against the white of Spike's hollowed cheeks and the pinkness of his lips; so powerful that it showed the tiny bubbles in the fountain of come that was released in reaction to the elegant hands stroking up and down the velvet soft skin encasing his rigid flesh. Yeah, photography was a hobby they could both _really_ get into but perhaps they wouldn't put these photos into the family album.


	2. DETAILS

My entries for this month's **fanfic_bakeoff** prompt of : detail with a secret ingredient of : pie!

**Title:** Bloody Pie  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 120  
**Summary:** Willow tries to bake her way to forgiveness...  


* * *

The detailing on the pie-crust was rather impressive, even if Willow thought so herself. It was the least she could do – her apology to Spike for the 'my will be done' spell that had had him kissing Buffy and professing undying love. Bad enough that Buffy kept spitting and going on about 'lips of Spike' and kicking up a fuss, but Willow saw the pain it caused Xander, and knew that Spike had to work extremely hard to make things up to him. A certain amount of grovelling had worked on the other Scoobies and she had high hopes that the blooming onion, chicken and blood pie she made for Spike would go _some_ way to making things right..

* * *

**Title:** Humble Pie  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 136  
**Summary:** Spike is humbled by how much Xander loves him...  


* * *

Spike loved watching him work. There was something about the quiet concentration, the confident manner in which he handled the tools that spoke to the vampire, made it possible him to be quiet and simply watch. Xander was working on a writing desk for him at the moment and Spike was in awe at the detail going into the scroll-work on the legs – could hardly believe that Xander was going to all that effort just for him, especially after the debacle the other week with Red and that ruddy 'my will be done' spell. It humbled him, made him feel extremely special. The Poof would be eating humble pie when he came down to visit next after his insulting comments about Spike's choice of claimant – Xander was a treasure, no two ways about it.

* * *

**Title:** Pizza Pie  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 129  
**Summary:** An insecure Xander wishes he could show people that he's worthy...  


* * *

It was important to him – every detail had to be perfect. He knew that Spike loved him exactly as he was, but he couldn't shake the voice in his head that called him Donut-boy, pizza pie delivery man and worse, the Zeppo. He wanted to make something that _showed_ everyone – especially that bastard Angel – that Spike had chosen someone worthy. And more importantly, had been chosen in return. Picking up the right tool, Xander went back to working on the intricate scroll-work on the leg. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough, he could get the image of Buffy and Spike kissing out of his head. But somehow he doubted it. It would take more than cookies or pie to make him forgive Willow for this one.

* * *

**Title:** Sexy Pie  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** R  
**Word count:** 164  
**Summary:** Spike shares his pie and reassures Xander...  


* * *

He would never be able to look Willow in the eye again. What had possessed him to agree? Panting for breath, Xander looked over at Spike who was giving him an evil smirk, blond hair standing up in tufts where Xander had pulled it as he writhed with pleasure. It really should give him a case of the wiggins, but he found himself unable to care. Spike's idea to smear him with the contents of his 'apology pie' from Willow and lick him clean effectively removing any squicked feelings at all. Oh yeah, he was loved – after all, Spike had shared his blooming onion with Xander even if it wasn't in the traditional sense. Sighing, Xander just knew he was going to be fighting off animals that could smell the chicken and onions that had been smeared onto then licked off of his private parts, with careful attention paid to every little detail of his anatomy. Ah well, it was SO worth it! 


	3. SURPRISE

My entries for the **fanfic_bakeoff** this month are based on the challenge 'Surprise' and the Bonus ingredient of 'emo'. Only one of them is 'emo'- enjoy!

**Title:** Bloody Birthday  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** PG - mild language  
**Word count:** 197  
**Summary:** Dawn Summers – how's a ball of green gas meant to have a happy birthday when no one remembers?  
**Warnings:** n/a

It wasn't bloody fair. Bloody. Now there was an excellent Spike word. Thinking of Spike instantly put her back into her foul mood – Buffy had told her she wasn't allowed round to Spike's this evening _because_. Like that was some sort of explanation. It was her birthday, no one had remembered, she wasn't allowed to go and spend time with her joint-favourite crush (Xander was the other but that was perfectly obvious and doomed to failure as long as that bitch Anya had her claws in him), her mother was dead _and_ she was still dealing with the fact that she was in essence a ball of green gas. Was it any wonder she and the goths at school got on so well – she could do emo better than anyone!

Entering the walkway to the house, Dawn heaved a heavy sigh. Bloody Buffy had insisted she come straight home from the library so here she was but she didn't have to be happy about it, and intended to make sure Buffy knew her feelings. Loudly. Pushing the door forward, her eyes widened as Spike, Xander, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Anya and Giles all shouted "Surprise!"

* * *

**Title:** Working Lunch  
**Fandom:** BtVS  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** MA  
**Word count:** 253  
**Summary:** It's time to stop for lunch, and Xander heads back to his trailer...  
**Warnings:** implied M/M

Sitting down at his desk Xander contemplated the huge pile of paperwork. He sighed. Being the big man on site was all very good in terms of money and prestige and getting to tell people what to do, but it had it's drawbacks. The things he did to keep his vampire in human blood, he thought, rolling his eyes.

One of the biggest drawbacks? Having to be on site first thing in the morning – like _really_ early. Although that did come with the benefit of being able to watch Spike sleeping, the way he automatically slid over the bed into the warm spot Xander had left, and the crazy bedhead he wore when he lifted his head to say 'bye luv' as he did every morning, even when he was pretty much still asleep.

Checking his watch, he realised it was lunchtime, which meant Spike would be up and about. Maybe he'd give him a call, just to say hi. He leaned forward and lifted the handset, freezing as he felt a cool hand on his crotch.

"What the - " Pushing the chair back swiftly, he leaned down and looked under his desk. And instantly hardened. Curled up on his knees, a neat pile of folded clothing next to him, was a completely naked, cock hard and ready Spike. With that leer on his face. And doing that tongue behind his teeth thing. All blood departed from Xander's brain and raced to his cock. " - Spike?"

"Hello Pet".

* * *

**Title:** Angel and the Seer  
**Fandom:** Angel  
**Author:** skargasm  
**Words:** 100-300 allowed  
**Rating:** R  
**Word count:** 299  
**Summary:** A snapshot of the domestic life of a vampire and his seer  
**Warnings:** little bit gooey!

Giggling, she shoved the sheets off, panting for breath as he finally stopped tickling her. Who knew Angel was a _fun_ lover? Escaping him at last, she headed to the bathroom for a few minutes of necessary privacy. Washing her hands, she thought about her lover.

Behind the brooding and the sighing was a sense of humour that matched hers a lot more than she'd been expecting. He was also a sensualist, and not just in a small way. His minimalist decorating was a mirage that masked a deep **deep** well of sensuality that liked nothing more than to be surrounded with soft, luscious materials: their bedroom was kept warm; the bath big enough for three although more often than not one of them was on top of the other so there was plenty of room; there was always a mound of pillows on the bed and scattered around the floor so wherever the need/want took them, they could make love in comfort. It shook her sometimes how well they did mesh. But the biggest surprise of all was how much he loved her. She had always thought that yes, he cared for her, but that his soul-mate was Buffy and this would always be so. And she understood and accepted that.

But slowly, she was coming to realise that when he loved, he loved wholeheartedly. Even when the Sunnydale crew came to visit and she was expecting him to withdraw or be more circumspect, he was just as affectionate, just as loving in front of their audience. It was a major surprise but a lovely one. Standing in the bathroom door, she looked over at the gorgeous picture he made laid out on the bed waiting for her. Yes, she could cope with more surprises like that one. 


	4. ESCAPE

**Title :** Convenience  
**Fandom :** BtVS  
**Author :** **skargasm**  
**Words :** 145  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** R  
**Summary :** A new meaning to convenience foods...  


* * *

"I told you no, Pet." Spike scowled as he looked over to the passenger seat.

"I know but I was as quick as I could be. And I was hungry." The whine was most definitely put on, the big hazel puppy dog eyes incongruous above the bloodstained mouth and chin.

"I know you're hungry – you're always bloody hungry. But I told ya, we needed to be quick."

"I was quick. That's why I made it take out." Xander lifted the Big Gulp cup, chasing the straw around like he used to do when he was a kid.

"Yeah, yeah, alright love. But you better drink that quick before it congeals. And don't be letting none escape that cup and spill in the car." With a happy smile, Xander began sucking up what was left of the convenience store clerk, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

**Title :** Surrogate Mother-hen  
**Fandom :** BtVS  
**Author :** **skargasm**  
**Words :** 187  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** R  
**Summary :** It can be hard to accept that someone has grown up...  


* * *

"Bloody hell, Pet, you weren't kidding when you said she held on tight!" Spike kept checking over his shoulder, unwilling to take the chance that she had caught up with them. Again.

"About time you believed me. You'd think being vamped would make her realise that I'm all grown up now, but no, she _still_sees me the same way she did from when we were kids." Xander was pouting, obviously unhappy at his best friend's unwillingness to loosen the apron strings.

"Bloody insulting if you ask me. I'm practically your Dad – an' a better one than the human bastard you ended up with. I am**more** than capable of looking after you."

"Don't tell me that – tell her!" With a huff, Spike strode round to the driver's side of the DeSoto, slamming the car door as he got comfortable in his seat.

"Hey, Spike, I've had an idea." The huge grin that spread across Xander's face made Spike smile – he loved his childe's ideas – they were all so delightfully evil. "I know just the thing to take her mind off of us..."

* * *

**Title :** Playing Cupid  
**Fandom :** BtVS  
**Author :** **skargasm**  
**Words :** 174  
**Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
**Rating :** R  
**Summary :** A childhood crush...  


* * *

"You know what love? I will never underestimate you again."

"I should think not."

"Though it was touch and go there – wasn't sure we were gonna get him delivered to her, crafty bugger almost got away a time or two."

"Well he seems _perfectly_ happy now." They looked at each other, then laughed out loud at the deliberate pun. "How did you know anyway? I thought he only had eyes for Buffy."

"Angelus told us years back – had a thing for a young red-headed Irish girl back when he was a kid and said Willow reminded him of her back when the soul first escaped. Course, he never got the chance to play with her, what with her shoving his soul back up his arse so quick."

"Well I think getting the two of them together means we can escape parental clutches for a while."

"Oh hell yeah, Pet – I reckon we've got a good couple of decades of fun ahead before they decide they wanna play happy families! Fancy Brazil?"


End file.
